Mojotheomegawolf - Animals
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 2013-06-03 20:19:03


Category: Alpha and Omega

Genre: Drama, Romance

Language: English

Status: In-Progress

Published: 2012-04-21

Updated: 2012-04-21

Rating: M

Chapters: 1

Words: 6,720

Summary: Humphrey and Kate get it on in the car, but when Winston finds out there will be some dire consequences. Anthro. Contains a lemon.

AN Welcome to my first story to ever contain a lemon readers. Hope y'all enjoy. Based off of the song Animals by Nickelback.

The car was the definition of an American hot-rod, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, jet black with twenty-two inch rims and dual Magnaflow exhaust. The twin-charged V8 engine combined with the exhaust gave the car a loud growl that could be heard at distances as far as three hundred yards and the car's sleek body was brought out perfectly by the paint, giving it a look that could only fit the genuine make of the vehicle. This car was flying recklessly down the dark and seemingly desolate streets of Jasper City, peeling out of turns and accelerating up to speeds exceeding eighty miles per hour, and ignoring every available street regulation. Driving this car was a light gray wolf with a white chest and subtle blue highlights running down his sides and back. He wore loose fitting Wrangler jeans and a black Harley Davidson leather jacket and expensive rattlesnake skin boots. He had a quart of vodka on the passenger floorboard and a fifth in his right paw. He shot that quickly and winced from the burning sensation that it left in his throat then smiled and retook the wheel with both paws. He felt great tonight. Just today he was reinstated his driver's license and he was looking to celebrate this occasion with his beautiful girlfriend. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone then flipped through his contacts until he found the name Kate. He touched the screen where her name was and the phone began to ring, being picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe, just callin' to tell ya I'll be there in ten minutes", he said coolly, "Wear something that you don't mind tearing up."

Kate purred sexily into the phone and hung up. Humphrey hung up as well then tossed his phone carelessly into the back seat and shifted gears, accelerating faster toward Kate's house. He flew through a red light and burnt his tires on a right turn a quarter mile later, regaining control of the car after a short but thrilling fishtail, and then punched the pedal to the floor. He was steadily making his way toward the outskirts of town toward where Kate and her family lived, out on their little piece of land on the edge of the country side. Humphrey smiled and blared the radio when one of his favorite metal core songs came on, turning the knob to its max and jamming his paws against the steering wheel to the beat of the drums. Kate's house came into view and he turned down the radio, slowing the car down so as to minimize noise. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Kate's parents despised him in every sense of the word, and learned from the bullet hole in his back bumper about being too loud when he was trying to sneak Kate out of the house. He pulled over to the curb in front of Kate's house and saw his beautiful girlfriend running quickly to him. She was wearing tight fitting skinny jeans, with small holes in the thigh region, that hugged her legs and butt perfectly, showing the elegant form of her lower body. She also wore a dark blue top that hung from her shoulders, revealing pink bra straps, said straps attached to a bra that helped to give her breasts an extra perk, and about her neck she wore her favorite necklace. He slowed the car to a crawl and leaned over across the passenger seat and opened up Kate's door o she could jump in on the run. Kate adjusted her track and jumped into the car gracefully, slamming the door shut right behind her. Humphrey sped up slightly until she positioned herself right in her seat, then slammed the pedal to the floor, leaving a short trail of twin skids behind him.

From inside of the house Winston and his wife Eve were just settling in for bed. they were exhausted because it was past 1100 after all, and being in their later forties, they didn't have the same energy as they did when they were in their prime. Eve slid beneath the covers and Winston did the same right beside her. He looked over to his wife briefly and she did the same, casting him a loving smile which he returned. He gave he a quick peck on the lips then removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand beside him. He tossed over onto his side and flipped out the light then pitched back over onto his other side.

"I love you Eve", he whispered softly.

"I love you too", she replied.

And that's when they heard it, the screeching sound of a burn out in progress.

"Damn kids", Winston muttered under his breath.

And then it hit him like a punch to the face. He shot up in his bed and flipped on the light.

"What's the matter hun" Eve asked worriedly, turning to her husband quickly.

Winston flipped on the lamp on his nightstand and put his glasses back on his face. He didn't bother getting dressed; instead he ran to the other side of the room in his underwear and turned down the hallway. Eve followed right behind him, wrapping herself up in her pink robe. Winston ran to Kate's bedroom door and gripped the handle, but it wouldn't move. He looked for a key, running his paw across the running board that ran above the door; but Kate had thought ahead and hid it in her room to buy herself extra time. Winston pounded on the door heavily with his fist

"Kate! Kate, open the damn door!"

There was no answer.

"Kate!" he yelled, continuing to pound on the door.

Eve showed up behind Winston and Lilly stood behind her.

"Open the door!"

Still no answer.

Winston cursed and kicked the door in, finding Kate's room empty and her window wide open.

"God damn it", he muttered.

Kate just finished her third gulp of vodka and was beginning to feel a little bit frisky. She scooted herself over onto Humphrey's seat as he finished his fourth and laid a paw invitingly on the zipper of his jeans. Humphrey continued to drive, looking over at Kate and locking lips with her. Kate purred, not breaking the kiss and slowly unzipped Humphrey's jeans, his erect 'wolf' poking a large lump out of his underwear. Kate eyed the lump hungrily and stroked it slowly with her paw. Humphrey grinned at the touch, letting himself get stroked by Kate. The sensation caused him to get even harder until his 'wolf was all the way out of his sheath, the lump growing to a massive size. Kate couldn't stand keeping it hidden any longer. She found the hole in the front of Humphrey's underwear and poked his now fully erect wolf through it. She smiled slyly at it and licked Humphrey's face right in front of his ear. It felt incredible to him, the way her tongue teased his fur when she licked him like that. It was hard to explain, but there was just something about the way she did it that made her the only one who could get him this excited when she licked him. He started to slowly stroke himself to the feeling that Kate was giving him.

"Oh yeah, you like this don't you big boy", Kate asked sexily, running her tongue a short distance into his ear.

"Oh God yeah", Humphrey moaned, stroking himself faster.

Kate grinned at him and locked her lips with his again, jamming her tongue into his throat. Humphrey fought back with his own tongue, fighting to keep his eyes on the road and on Kate at the same time. Kate continued to wrestle her tongue around inside of Humphrey's mouth and slowly ran her paw down his stomach. She paused at his waste and jumped her paw directly to the middle of his cock, squeezing the hard organ slightly. Humphrey groaned and drove the car faster, enjoying every second of this.

Kate released from the kiss and took his wolf into both of her paws then began to stroke it quickly. Humphrey shifted slightly with the pleasure, swerving the car slightly to the left. He regained the proper lane and focused again on Kate. His mind clicked back to the sheer ecstasy that he was feeling and his breath rate began to escalate. Kate knew that she was doing a good job and decided to make it even better for Humphrey. She stroked it one more time then ran her tongue all the way from his knot to the tip of his cock, wrapping her tongue about the head as she did so. Humphrey groaned and Kate repeated the procedure, ending this time by taking it into her mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"Oh yeah", Humphrey grunted, enjoying this to the max.

Kate grinned, her mouth still full of Humphrey's wolf, and began to go faster. With the increase in speed came an increase in breath rate from Humphrey and sweat began to form in the fur on his head. To intensify the pleasure, Humphrey wrapped a paw behind Kate's head and pushed her down all the way onto his cock, getting his knot all the way up to her lips. Kate took this like a pro and stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly pulling back, making it back to the tip before going all the way down again.

Humphrey grunted from the pleasure and Kate sped up, continuing to deep throat his wolf without so much as a cough.

"God damn Kate", Humphrey groaned, "I-I'm getting close".

Kate smiled evilly and picked up her pace ever still, wrapping her paw around his cock just beneath her mouth and stroking up and down with the rhythm of her sucking.

Humphrey simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Kate, I-I'm gonna cum", he panted to Kate and she took her mouth off of his cock, stroking it quickly with her paw and opening up her mouth near his head to receive the reward for her effort.

Humphrey howled and let his load explode all over Kate, sending some of the stick white substance into her waiting mouth, while the bulk of it sprayed across her face and into her head fur. At the same instant, Humphrey jerked the wheel involuntarily to the right, nearly swerving the car into the ditch. Kate jumped back into her seat as Humphrey fought to regain control and after he did he turned back to Kate, finding her picking the cum out of her facial fur and sucking it greedily from her claws.

"You're so damn hot", Humphrey panted.

Kate smiled and looked down at Humphrey's still erect wolf, seeing so cum still hanging from the tip. She leaned in and licked it off with a smack and then gave it a kiss. Kate then pulled away and took the bottle of vodka into her paw, pressing the mouth of the bottle up to her lips and turning it skyward. Once she had all she could take she winced and handed it over to Humphrey who did the same. Humphrey then handed it back to her and fixed his underwear then refastened his jeans and continued to fly down the empty street.

Winston cursed loudly and quickly walked down the hallway, Eve and Lilly following close behind.

"What's going on" Lilly asked confused.

"Everything is fine hun, just go on back to bed", Eve instructed hurriedly, stopping and turning briefly to her daughter.

Lilly didn't buy, but she knew better than to press the issue, so she complied and went into her room and shut the door behind her. Eve then turned and continued to follow after Winston, rounding the corner to their living room, then into the dining room. Winston went immediately to the computer and sat down, jerking the mouse around until the machine came back to life. He then reached over to the right and picked up a landline, dialing a number and placing it up to his ear. He then moved the mouse over to the Internet insignia and clicked on it then waited for the page to open while the phone rang. The phone continued to ring as the page came up and he moved the mouse up to the Bookmarks tool bar, selecting it and scrolling down until he found what he was looking for. The page came up right as a female voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I need to track a phone", Winston began calmly.

There was a pause from him as the lady asked him for a phone number.

"832-717-5543", Winston replied.

Another brief pause ensued as the lady asked for a password.

"HotKate324", Winston answered, moving his eyes to the digital map on the computer screen.

There was a brief pause as the data was entered and finally the map zoomed in on Jasper City, revealing a tiny red dot moving rapidly down Junction Road, headed south toward the old railroad station. Winston thanked the lady and hung up the phone then went into his room, followed closely by Eve. He dug through his drawers in his room and pulled out a pair of shorts and a random shirt. He quickly put them on then turned around and walked into the closet. Eve watched as he leaned over and produced an old Winchester 12 gauge pump shotgun, then straightened, laying the gun into the both of his paws.

"If that boy is violating my daughter I'm gonna blow his guts right out of his stomach", he threatened and began to walk out of the room.

Eve only watched. She didn't care for Humphrey at all, so it didn't really bother her if Winston were to shoot him. After all, he has no business screwing around with her daughter. She turned to follow, but Winston stopped her.

"No Eve, I'm taking care of this myself", he said darkly, and then grabbed his keys from atop his dresser.

He disappeared through the opening from the bedroom to the hallway and turned left. There was a momentary silence and then there was a slam from the front door. Eve then moved over to her window on the far wall and drew the curtains to the side with her paw, looking out the window and seeing Winston's silhouette storming across the yard and then getting into his truck. She heard the start of the truck and saw him peel out of the driveway, headed out to the abandoned rail station, a common place that he knew where kids liked to go to get wasted and have some fun. He drove quickly with one paw on the wheel and the other laid lightly on the stock of his shotgun, his eyes and his thoughts burning with rage. There was absolutely no way Humphrey would forget THIS lesson.

By this time the vodka was half gone, and both Humphrey and Kate were feeling the buzz of the alcohol shooting through their system. They were both ready to go, Kate preparing herself along the way by sliding her paw down the front of her pants, rubbing the underside of her underwear and moaning softly. The sight, sound, and smell of this had gotten Humphrey's wolf aroused again and he could feel it pulsating against the zipper of his jeans. He leaned over to Kate and kissed her sensually, laying his paw on her right breast and teasing her hard nipple with his fingers. This caused Kate to snake her body and moan inside of his mouth, then shoot her tongue deep into his muzzle. Humphrey nipped her tongue gently and pulled away from the kiss then turned back to the front. The old rail station came into view and Humphrey decided to have a little bit of fun with his car before his fun with Kate truly began. He grinned and punched the pedal to the floor and in a relatively short distance had the car pushing ninety then put the break on suddenly and jerked the wheel to the left, sending them in a quick paced tailspin, circumcising a total of seven times before finally coming to a stop with the passenger side of the car broad of the tracks and the station directly behind them a short distance away. Humphrey put the car into park and turned to Kate, seeing her shaking and panting with the exhilarating thrill that had just rushed through her body. She smirked and literally attacked Humphrey, pulling her paw from her pants and jumping across the seat. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and kissed him deeply, grinding the front of her body against the side of his. Humphrey didn't even bother turning off the car. He simply turned his body around so his front was facing hers and, not breaking the kiss, they rolled over top of each other to the back seat, finding Kate on her back and Humphrey on top, his legs bestriding Kate's lower body, one leg on the seat and the other hanging down off to the side. He continued to press his lips against hers and slowly ran his paw over her body, teasing her breasts and then moving south, sliding his paw into the front of her unzipped jeans. He moved her thong to the side and began to play with her dripping wet clit with his paw, rubbing it slowly and occasionally inserting a pad. Kate moaned loudly into his mouth and gasped to his play, pulling away from the kiss to let a moan escape without mute. Humphrey smirked and pulled his paw from her jeans, the two of them shifting their positions so Kate's body was stretched across the seat and Humphrey was between her bent legs. As they shifted their positions Kate pulled her jeans off and threw them to the front seat and Humphrey peeled her shirt off, sending it to the front as well. He leaned the front of his body across Kate's and locked lips with her then began to nip her neck right under her jawline. Kate giggled and squirmed as he did this, sliding her pads into her clit to give herself even more pleasure. She moaned loudly from the sensation she felt in her lower region and giggled from Humphrey's nipping all at the same time, causing Humphrey to get ever more excited. He nipped her neck one more time then began to kiss his way slowly down her perfect body, stopping at her large sized breasts and taking a cup of her bra into his teeth. He started to pull it back and Kate reached around her back and unfastened the snaps, thus allowing Humphrey to pull it all the way off. Once it was off he used his neck to fling it away, landing it on the headrest of the driver seat. He turned his face down to Kate once again and took her left breast into one of his paws, squeezing it softly and began to suck on her right, teasing her nipple with his tongue and nipping it lightly with his front teeth.

The combined pleasures made Kate squeal with ecstasy, encouraging Humphrey further. Keeping his mouth busy with her breast, he removed a paw and slid it down her stomach, teasing her fur gently with his claws. This action made Kate's an entire body tingle and goose bumps formed across the soft skin beneath her fur, making her gasp and tip her head backward. Humphrey's paw reached the waistline of Kate's thong and bumped Kate's arm, causing her to slowly extract it from his path. With her arm out of the way Humphrey ran his paw into her thong and found her waiting slit, not hesitating to fall into play once again, rubbing his pads around in altering patterns of fast and slow and pushing them inside on occasion. Kate simply couldn't suppress her pleasure any longer and she began to moan loudly, entrancing herself and Humphrey in the moment to the point that even the low growl of the Impala's powerful V8 engine became nothing more than a faded memory. They were focused on one thing and that was each other.

"Oh God Humphrey! Kate screamed in pure delight, Stop teasing me and give me what I _really _want!"

Humphrey was quick to oblige, taking his mouth from her breast and moving it to her lower region, gripping the tiny red piece of undergarment in his teeth and pulling it down her long legs and off of her feet. Once it was free from her body he flung it carelessly aside and dipped his muzzle down toward her glistening folds, pausing briefly above it before running his tongue slowly from the bottom to the top. Kate shuddered with the lick and wrapped her paws around Humphrey's head, jamming his muzzle into her warm slit.

"I-I said to stop teasing me", Kate panted, her voice just a few decibels more than a whisper.

Humphrey didn't fight back. Instead he obeyed Kate's need and shot his tongue deep inside of Kate's clit, exploring every side of her clenching walls. This caused Kate to scream loudly, and she removed her paws from behind Humphrey's head, slamming them onto the seat behind her and flexing her claws against the vinyl. Humphrey noticed this, but he didn't care. His buddy Mooch owned an interior repair business in town and would more than likely fix it for him really cheap, so he let Kate puncture the black vinyl with her sharp claws so long as it was from him pleasuring her. Humphrey's tongue slapped around inside of Kate's slit, lapping greedily at her sweet juices and enjoying the taste to the very depths of his core.

"Oh yeah, Humphrey!" Kate screamed loudly, her breaths heavy pants "Lick me dry!"

Humphrey wasn't going to argue. He withdrew his tongue from her folds and shot it right back in, licking her clit quickly from top to bottom and back again, and sucking on it every so often. Kate bit her lip and threw back her head with her eyes pinched tightly closed and dug her claws deeper into the seat trying to hold in an ineffable moan that exploded from her vocals when Humphrey inserted one of his pads into the base of her clit and rapidly pushed it in and out as he continued to lick. She was getting close to her climax, her breaths coming in rapid succession now, and the move that Humphrey had just pulled was about to send her over the edge.

"Oh my GOD, Humphrey!" she moaned, "I'm gonna-",

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Humphrey's tongue hit a sweet spot in her walls, causing her to shriek loudly and let her sex juices explode all over Humphrey's face, completely soaking the fur around his muzzle and under his eyes. Humphrey pulled his face away from her wet slit and wiped his muzzle clean with his tongue, then wiped up what his tongue couldn't reach with his paws. Kate was panting hard in the wake of her orgasm, retracting her claws from the seat and lifting her head to look at Humphrey, who was grinning devilishly back at her, his aqua eyes burning with the same craze and desire as her amber ones. Kate returned the grin with one that was sly and sexy and she began to fondle her breasts with her paws, bouncing them up and down slowly and licking her lips invitingly.

"You want this body" she whispered sexily, rubbing her nipples with her pads.

Humphrey nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for" Kate asked sleazily, "Take me, make me yours you dirty little omega".

Humphrey unfastened his jeans and unzipped his zipper, his erect wolf forcing his underwear out directly after it. He kicked off his boots and tossed them aside, then stripped off his jeans and his jacket. Humphrey then pulled off his underwear and Kate once again saw his cock poking dominantly from his waist.

"Bring that thing over hear real quick", she demanded.

Humphrey crawled his way up to her, unaware that as he slung his jeans to the front he accidently ripped the keys from the ignition and sent them to the floor…

Winston flew down the dirt road that lead to Junction Road, sending a large cloud of dust and rock skyward behind his speeding truck. He reached down and picked up his shotgun, pushing the slide release with a pad and pulling the pump of the shotgun toward him slightly to make sure he had ammunition and smiled when he saw the red buckshot shell in the chamber. He then rammed the pump forward and leaned it barrel down beside his leg. ETA fifteen minutes…

Kate removed Humphrey's cock from her mouth and kissed his throbbing head gently then smiled. Humphrey moved his lower body back to her waist so he could give her a quick peck on the lips and his wolf brushed against the base of her clit, causing her to moan inside of his mouth. Humphrey drew back and looked Kate in the eyes, seeing the lust burning deep inside of those beautiful amber orbs.

"Do it", Kate granted with a sly smirk, allowing Humphrey to go on to the next phase of their intercourse.

Humphrey looked down and gripped the base of his wolf, aligning it with Kate's waiting entrance and then slowly pushed his hips forward. Kate gasped as the tip penetrated her, then screamed in the purest delight when his head was all the way in and the rest of his cock began to reach deep inside of her. Oh how she had been waiting for this moment! In the two months that she and Humphrey had been apart she had seeked pleasure from her pads, and that was enough to hold her over, but absolutely NOTHING compared to the feeling of Humphrey's giant cock forcing its way into her body. Humphrey grunted as the heat consumed the front half of his cock and moaned when the rest of it became incased in Kate's wet walls. Kate again threw her head back and dug her claws into the seat, moaning loudly as she took the size.

"Ohhhh, I want to fuck me with all you have big boy", she moaned in pleasure, "I want you to destroy that little pussy!"

Humphrey was more than happy to concede to Kate's wishes and pulled his cock halfway out before slowly pushing back in, grunting softly as Kate moaned. Humphrey then picked up his pace slightly, also applying more and more power with each thrust he made until he was ramming his hips into Kate's at an insane pace.

"OHHHHHH GODDDDDDD!" Kate moaned loudly, and then broke into a quick series of high pitched gasps, "So big! Ohhhhhh fuck!"

Her moans and gasps of pleasure encouraged Humphrey to go faster still and he picked up his pace again, the sloshing of Kate's juices and the slapping of their hips ramming into each other sounding just about every second.

"Ah, so… tight… Kate", Humphrey groaned.

His body was beginning to fatigue already from the speed at which he was moving his hips, his core beginning to burn dully; but this was something that he didn't pay any heed to. His mind was only set upon pleasing Kate and the pleasure that he was receiving in return.

"Oh yeah, don't stop!" Kate squealed loudly, arching her back up off of the seat to intensify the experience.

Humphrey continued, leaning his body forward and straddling his paws on either side of Kate's body near her hips.

Winston flew quickly down Junction Road, the abandoned rail station in his sights a short distance away and steadily growing nearer.

"Yeah you little son of a bitch", he muttered under his breath, "I hope you're enjoying yourself, because this is gonna be the last hour of your life".

Kate and Humphrey fell silent for a brief moment, their moans of ecstasy ceasing so the only thing that could be heard were the sloshing of juices, the slap of hips, and the rapid breaths that shot out from the two lovers. A light briefly took form across the ceiling that went unnoticed by the two and disappeared a moment later, and then they heard something outside the car, causing Kate to sit up curiously while Humphrey continued to pound away at her.

"What was that", Kate asked between breaths, looking at Humphrey and then out of the rear window.

"Just the wind", Humphrey replied as he continued on, nobody knows where we are.

Kate was still unconvinced and she sat up more until she saw a moonlit figure walking toward them with what looked to be a gun in its hands. She squinted and suddenly her eyes widened in horror.

"Holy shit that's my dad outside the car!" she screamed, and at the same time they heard a loud bang followed by the slam of lead hitting steel.

Humphrey ducked and pulled himself out of Kate.

"Holy fuck!" he screamed terrified and began to scramble for the front of the car, Kate following right behind him.

There was another shot and the pellets slammed into the bumper again, this encouraging Humphrey to move faster. He finally scrambled into his seat and put his paws on the ignition, finding it missing something very vital to their escape.

"Oh shit, where are the keys!" he screamed to Kate.

Kate didn't have time to answer because as soon as he finished his question his window exploded beside him, sending shards of glass showering upon him. Kate screamed and covered her head, ducking forward to avoid getting hit by the glass and heard Humphrey scream as well. Winston pulled the butt of his gun away from the window and lunged forward at Humphrey, reaching in and grabbing hold of his neck. Humphrey screamed and fought Winston's grip pulling himself free a moment later. Winston withdrew his paw and quickly grabbed the handle on the outside of the door, wrenching it toward himself, and ripping the door open. Humphrey continued to scramble around for the keys and Winston leaned into the open door with his fist reared back dangerously. Humphrey turned to Winston just in time to receive a crushing blow to his nose, causing blood to run immediately from it.

"You son of a bitch!" Winston yelled as his fist made contact with Humphrey's face.

"Dad stop!" Kate screamed desperately, but Winston ignored her please.

He drew back again and delivered another blow to Humphrey's jaw then grabbed him by the shoulder, sinking his claws into Humphrey's flesh. Humphrey screamed in pain and terror as he was flung from the car to the ground, landing painfully on his ribs. Winston wasted no time and delivered a forceful kick to Humphrey's stomach, causing Humphrey to immediately curl up into a ball and begin to cry. Once Winston was satisfied that he wouldn't be getting up for a while he turned to Kate and glared at her threateningly.

"Get your clothes and get in the fucking truck", he demanded threateningly.

Kate was too shocked to move, and just sat there motionless, tears rolling down her wide eyes.

"NOW!" Winston ordered harshly, raising his eyes from Humphrey to her.

Kate looked around the floor, grabbing her shirt then her undergarment and turned to see that her bra had fallen behind the driver seat in their struggle. She reached behind and grabbed that, tears streaming down her muzzle, and lastly grabbed her jeans. She put her shirt on and carried the rest of her clothes balled up in her arms as she opened up her door and ran obediently to her dad's truck. She cursed loudly and ripped the door open, threw her clothes in and climbed in afterward, shutting the door loudly behind her. She buried her hands into her paws and sobbed loudly, grateful that at least she couldn't see what was happening to her boyfriend; but after a few seconds she realized that she could hear his pained screams. She covered her ears and screamed, trying to drown them out, tears literally dripping from her muzzle and into her lap. She wanted so bad to help Humphrey, but she knew better than to interfere when her father was this angry. She knew that there was nothing she could do except pray that he would be merciful.

"You think you can sneak my daughter out of the house! Get her drunk! Steal her innocence! You didn't think I was gonna find out!" Winston yelled, jamming the butt of his gun into Humphrey's ribs, causing Humphrey to scream in agony and curl his body in.

Winston then bent down and sunk his claws into Humphrey's shoulder, forcing him to his feet, and then threw him against the side of the car. Humphrey barely caught himself and waited for the next painful blow, which was delivered by the barrel of Winston's shotgun directly to his elbow, snapping his arm like a twig. Humphrey screamed in pain and was on the brink of passing out from the intensity of his experience.

"Oh God Please make it stop!" Kate yelled as his scream pierced her ears yet again, "Make it stop!"

Humphrey fell to the ground and sniffled in his slump, coughing and gagging on his own sobs and spitting up small clots of blood.

"Pl- please stop", Humphrey begged weakly through his sobs and hugged his body, "please".

Winston growled and kicked him again, his rage failing to subside with Humphrey's pleading. Humphrey screamed with the blow that fell heavily upon his exposed side, his tears spit and blood forming a small puddle of mud around his head. Winston kicked him again and again and Humphrey jerked across the ground with each hit, tossing from his side to his back to his other side and so forth until he rolled his way up against the car. Winston then sat Humphrey's back up against the fender and took his shoulder into his paws then began to land a series of quick and merciless blows to his jaw and side of his face, instantly leaving sizeable welts everywhere upon him.

The wine of sirens suddenly became audible in the night and lights of red and blue danced across the land around them, causing Winston to withhold his paw and straighten up to look behind him. Three police cars came to a skidding halt a few yards behind his truck and wolves began to immediately emerge from the passenger and driver doors, guns in paw, and steadying them upon the ajar doors.

"Paws in the air right now! Get your paws up right now!" they all screamed.

"Johnson, go check the truck", the officer from the car closest to Winston's truck ordered.

The wolf addressed moved behind his squad car and went over to the truck, opening the door and finding Kate half-dressed inside.

"We got an auburn female, approximately seventeen", he voiced into his mike on his shoulder, possibly intoxicated.

Humphrey was too far gone to comprehend what was happening, the only sounds reaching his barely conscious and ringing ears being faded shouts from wolves that he didn't recognize.

Winston did as he was told and rose his paws up over his head, and then laced his paws together behind it when he was instructed to do so and finally began to walk slowly backward toward the voice instructing him. He felt one of the officers seize his right paw and heard the click of a handcuff being placed on it, then dropped that paw down to his side and felt his left be taken down as well and placed behind his back where it was cuffed as well.

"You are under arrest for the assault of a minor with a deadly weapon and intent to kill", the officer who cuffed him explained as he walked Winston to the back of a squad car and forced him inside, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law".

"Somebody call an ambulance and check on the kid", a wolf ordered.

One officer radioed to the local hospital while two others walked quickly over to Humphrey, shining a small light upon his face and squatting down beside him, also covering his lower half with a blanket as a matter of respect to his privacy. The first thing that they were able to pick up was the heavy scent of alcohol and they sent an officer to inspect the car. He immediately found the half empty bottle of vodka and pulled it out, setting it on the truck of the car.

"Hey, kid, kid", they called, but Humphrey was unresponsive.

One of the officers pried Humphrey's closed eyes open while the other shined his light across them, finding no response by dilation.

"Ten-three, victim is unconscious and intoxicated, in need of detox", a wolf radioed to the enroute ambulance.

Kate stood a short distance away, a blanket draped about her shoulders and her lower half now clothed. The officers would ask her questions and she would answer them to the best of her ability, but the influence of the alcohol and the shock of everything that had just happened made it very difficult for her to answer straight. They were however finally able to get her to tell them where she lived and she was then escorted to a squad car different than the one in which Winston was held. She was gently helped into the car and she was handed a bucket in case she became sick, then the door was closed and the officer got back into the driver seat of the car. He shifted gears and began to drive, followed by the car that held Winston. They turned separate ways when they got to Junction Road, the one containing Kate driving west toward her home, while the one holding Winston turned east, toward Jasper City Jail.

EPILOGUE

Kate made it home safely that night and was taken in by Eve with welcoming arms and put straight to bed. She would be grounded for two months later, but first the officers informed Eve about her husband. Eve went down to the station with the officers to confirm that it was indeed Winston that they had arrested and a date was set for a trial. Winston was charged for all accounts and was sentenced to three years in prison. Humphrey was taken to the hospital where he was treated for a severe concussion, three broken ribs a broken jaw, nose, and arm, and multiple contusions to his stomach and kidneys. He was also detoxed of the alcohol and was later interviewed by the local police, resulting in him receiving charges for possessing alcohol as a minor and driving while intoxicated. When he was cleared from the hospital a month later he was tried and convicted for his charges, serving a year's sentence in the county jail. Humphrey and Kate would never see each other again, but they would never forget that night that they spent together.

So How was it guys Was it good Or did it just completely suck Give me soe feedback and tell me how I did with my first lemon.


End file.
